


The Babysitter

by likeanightingale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanightingale/pseuds/likeanightingale
Summary: "What about Ronnie?" Archie questions and Jughead frowns a bit as Betty's eyes lit up, "Ronnie should be free!" she agrees, "I'm positive she'd be okay with taking care of Jellybean.""Does Veronica even know how to take care of a kid?" Jughead asks a bit condescendingly.In which Jughead needs to find a babysitter for his little sister and Veronica is the only one available.





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my sideblog account on tumblr and figured I would post here too because I've enjoyed all the Jeronica fic on AO3. I don't really know how many parts this will be, but I am aiming for three so here it goes. Enjoy!

He sits in the booth at Pop's with Archie and Betty sitting across from him. He's kind of stressing out because his parents are going away for a weekend on some couple's retreat to work on their marriage and his grandparents are a town away. He's stuck with his baby sister for the weekend which is fine however, he was forced to come into work all day Saturday at Riverdale's For the Record record store because they had the owners coming in and they wanted to do one on ones with each of their staff. 

"I would babysit if I could, Jug," Betty frowns as she takes a sip of her vanilla shake. "But Mom literally has agreed to go see Polly across town and I want to see my nephew." 

"Yeah man," Archie nods, "I would if coach wasn't on my ass about the scouts coming in next game. He's got us doing practice Saturdays until the big game." 

"I appreciate it, guys. Really," Jughead sighs and sulks in his seat. He could bring Jellybean to work but she knew she would get bored easily. Besides, he doesn't know what the owners would think of him bringing his kid sister to work and the last thing he needed was to get fired. 

"What about Ronnie?" Archie questions and Jughead frowns a bit as Betty's eyes lit up, "Ronnie should be free!" she agrees, "I'm positive she'd be okay with taking care of Jellybean." 

"Does Veronica even know how to take care of a kid?" Jughead asks a bit condescendingly. He and Veronica weren't necessarily the best of friends but sure they talked. Occasionally. But only because of their best friends. Jughead was pretty certain if it weren’t for Arch or Betty he would even talk to the former New York Socialite.

Betty rolls her eyes, looking at him.  "Be nice," she scolds, "And as a matter of fact, yes. Her youngest cousin in New York is four and she took care of her all the time before she came here. I've been in the same room when V's face timed her." 

"She's probably the only person free dude, if you want I can ask my dad if you don't want Jells to stay with V," Archie offers and Jughead sighs again, not wanting to bother Fred Andrews with the job of babysitting his sister. 

"No, Arch," Jughead shakes his head knowing he had no other option, "I'll ask her." 

\-----

"Sure."

Jughead's eyes widen as he looks at the raven-haired girl in front of him. 

"Wait what?" he asks and Veronica flips her hair back and hugs her books closer to her chest, turning towards him. "I'll watch your sister. I don't have any plans this weekend except to watch the Audrey Hepburn special. Betty and I were supposed to go to the mall but she's going to see Polly and Kev's working on his presentation for English this weekend." 

Jughead narrows his eyes and looks at her, "What's the catch?"

Veronica rolls her eyes at Jug's words, "No catch," she states. "Just buy me a double chocolate shake from Pop's next time and we'll call it even." She shuts her locker and flaunts down the hallway, Jughead looking after wondering what on earth he got him and his little sister into. 

\-----

He’s dropping his sister off tomorrow at the Lodge’s and he’s kind of distracting himself a bit because it’s weird. His parents have already left and they know about Jughead dropping Jellybean off tomorrow for a few hours because of work. They’ve left money for food and told them to be good, making sure to lock the doors, etc, etc.

Jellybean, or JB as she now likes to be called, packs a bag for herself that evening to take with her to The Pembrooke tomorrow morning when Jughead drops her off. 

"Is Veronica nice?" JB asks and throws in her stuffed bear FP got her when she was a child deep into her backpack. 

"Tolerable," Jughead replies from his laptop, glancing over at her. 

JB bites on her lower lip and grabs some colouring books. "Is she mean?" 

"She's not Cheryl if that's what you're asking," he says casually and Jellybean huffs a bit unamused at her brother’s short answers and grabs her markers and pencil crayons. "Is she pretty?" 

It's when Jughead freezes a bit over his keys and Jellybean takes note of the way her brother contemplates her question. To say Veronica was pretty was an understatement and Jughead knew Veronica knew it too.

“Yeah, I guess,” he finishes with another shrug and goes back to typing, Jellybean rolling her eyes at her brother before she zipped up her backpack and headed to her room.

\----

If you told him months ago that he would be standing in front of The Pembrooke about to drop of his sister at  _the_  Veronica Lodge’s apartment, he would probably call you insane.

JB’s eyes are as round as saucers as they walk through the building, following Smithers as they make their way to the apartment.

“Is she a queen?” Jellybean questions and Jughead snorts as Smithers tries to hold back a laugh at the curious 11-year-old.

“Ice queen, maybe,” Jughead murmurs under his breath and Smithers coughs to hide his laugh again.

“But a pretty ice queen right?” JB asks again just as they approach the door and Smithers knocks on it before opening the barrier that separates the two Jones’ from the Lodge’s.

“Miss Lodge? Mr Jones is here with Miss Jones,” Smithers calls out and both Jughead and Jellybean stay put just as Veronica walks into the foyer. 

“Oh hey!” Veronica smiles and Jughead has to do a double take when he sees her. He’s never seen Veronica in anything  _but_  the latest designer brands but here she was in front of him, wearing a basic black hood hoodie and a pair of leggings looking  _normal_. 

“You must be Jellybean,” Veronica looks at the younger girl and Jellybean shifts in her Doc Marten boots and looks at Veronica a bit timidly. 

"Juggie’s right, you  _are_  pretty,” Jellybean says aloud and Veronica’s raises a brow in surprise and looks at the teenage boy whose eyes widen and cheeks tint pink before he coughs awkwardly, “I’m going to pick her up in a few hours, is that alright?” he tries to change the subject and Veronica nods. 

“We’re just going to sit and watch movies, I think. Maybe order some pizza and ice cream, how do you feel about that, Jellybean?” Veronica looks back at the little girl who nods, “Can it be cheese pizza? And chocolate ice cream?” 

“It can be anything you want, you’re my guest.”

Jellybean’s eyes light up, “Awesome!” she grins and looks over at her brother, “I’ll see you later, Juggie! Take your time! I think Veronica and I are going to have the best time.”

Jughead’s a little bit reluctant because honestly, Jellybean’s his little sister and he’s pretty protective over her, but he knows Veronica well enough to know she won’t do anything bad.

“Alright, call me if you need anything, alright?” he hugs her tightly and looks at Veronica, giving her a slight nod, “Hopefully she doesn’t get into too much trouble, let me know if she does, alright?”

“We’re going to be fine, Jug,” Veronica smiles gently. “C’mon, Jel, I’ll let you pick out the movie.”

“Cool!” the younger girl squeals and takes off her boots before running into the living room. “Bye, Juggie!”

Veronica laughs as she watches Jellybean go before she turns back to Jughead, who scratches the back of his neck, “Thanks again for doing this,” he says and Veronica smiles again, “Don’t worry about it. She’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Alright, cool,” Jughead replies awkwardly, “I should go... don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah,” Veronica smiles again and Jughead doesn’t think he’s seen her smile so much in his life. “See you later.”

“Bye, Veronica.”

She gives him a small wave, “Bye, Jug,” she says and he turns on his heel and heads out but not before he turns around, “Hey Veronica?” he questions just before she closes the door.

She raises a brow and looks at him curiously and he continues, “If she suddenly has a full face of make-up, I’m going to find some Louis Jacobs and I’m burning them in front of you,” he jokes and Veronica rolls her dark eyes, a small smirk on her face, “Goodbye, Jughead,” she states, “And it’s Louis Vuittons and Marc Jacobs.”

“Same thing,” he shrugs with a small smile and she shakes her head in amusement before she closes the door and Jughead turns back around knowing his sister is probably in good hands.

So he hopes.


End file.
